Data Management and Statistics Core: Summary/Abstract: The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) facilitates research and collaborations with local Alzheimer?s disease (AD) researchers, national initiatives and others by providing high quality data management and methodological support. The University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (PITT-ADRC) has compiled a database that includes information collected longitudinally about more than 4700 participants collected over 30 years. The DMSC works with PITT-ADRC personnel to maximize data completeness and accuracy having developed, and continuing to maintain and enhance, systems with sophisticated quality control measures for capturing and computerizing data and for facilitating the work of Core and, ultimately, Developmental project personnel. Portions of these data are shared with the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center and with approved recipients of PITT-ADRC data. DMSC personnel also support authorized users of the PITT-ADRC database by preparing reports, creating datasets used for analyses, providing programming and analytical consultation and support, and serving as Honest Broker to obtain protected data. DMSC personnel are available for assistance and collaborations concerning data management, study design, study implementation, data analysis, and data presentation. To contribute to the educational mission of the PITT-ADRC, and to encourage wider dissemination of PITT- ADRC data, the DMSC continues to develop the SHared Alzheimer's REgistry (SHARE) dataset that includes a subset of the extensive data about PITT-ADRC participants and the user-friendly system that allows users with approved access to query the SQL Server database to facilitate and expand its use. The DMSC has initiated a Methodology Working Group (MWG) that serves a training mission and provides a forum for developing and sharing innovative methodologies relevant to AD research. This working group includes senior-level and early career methodologists, with a broad range of statistical expertise, from across the University of Pittsburgh who are interested in AD research, several of whom have utilized PITT-ADRC data. The overarching goal of the MWG is to foster further methodologic work, to expand DMSC abilities to collaborate with ADRC researchers, and to serve as a hub for training and mentoring the next generation of AD researchers. The MWG model promotes multidisciplinary research with the capability to further our understanding of AD etiology and pathogenesis to help drive the development of effective therapies.